YuGiOh: Battle Island! Version 2
by Dark Phantom Knight
Summary: Rewrite of YuGiOh: Battle Island. Join Ed, Edd, Eddy, and alot of other cartoons as the compete in a Duel Monsters contest for honor, glory, and 10,000 bucks cash!


**Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island! Version 2**

Welcome, one and all! I am the Warrior of Fanfiction! Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island! Version 2. Why is it called "Version 2"? Well, fans of the origanal version of this story already know this, but for those of you who don't know, this story is a rewrite of my incomplete story; Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island. As a rewrite, this story will introduce new charecters, new cards, different decks, and different plot elements. However, the basic plot will still be the same: a whole bunch of cartoons are invited to a tropical island for a Duel Monsters tornament. We'll also still mainly focus on Ed, Edd, and Eddy as the main duelists (I'll have others join them, too). I'll also introduce two new OCs, and a different main villain. But, enough of my rambeling! Enjoy the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island! Version 2!

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in the town of Peach Creek, Illinoise. Flowers were blooming, birds were singing, and three 13 year-olds boys were currently trying to scam their neighbors out of their money. 

The 3 boys in question stood in the middle of the cul-da-sac, where they lived. They had set up a small, carnival-style booth, with a table holding 3 pyramids made of cans, and another table holding some old junk, including a very old camera, a tire, a ratty teddy bear, an old picture frame, and other junk. The boys themselves stood behind the booth.

The first boy was short, had 3 hairs on his head, wore a yellow shirt with purlpe around the collar and sleeves and a red verticle stripe, light blue pants with red shoes. He was Eddy, self-proclained leader of the group of he and his two friends.

The second boy was noticebly taller then Eddy. He wore a black sock over his head like a hat, a red t-shirt, purple shorts with red socks and shoes. This was Edd, or Double D, as he was called by most everyone. He was one of Eddy's freinds.

The last boy was a little taller then Edd. He wore a green jacket over a red-and-white stripped t-shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. He had one eyebrow and no chin. This was Ed, Eddy's other friend.

"Step right up, folks! Step right up!" Eddy declared to the neighborhood kids, all of them standing in front of the booth. "Win plenty of fabolus prizes!" He pointed to the table with the pile of junk. "All you have to do is knock over the 3 pyramids with 3 baseballs!" He pointed to a bucket of baseballs, sitting on the counter beside him. "Who's first?"

The kids didn't look impressed by this "scam". Some of them even looked a little annoyed.

"A carnival game?" One of the kids, a boy in a green shirt, black shorts, and a red hat asked. His name was Kevin. "That's the best you dorks could come up with?"

"Those prizes look stupid anyways!" A young girl with red hair, a pink tank-top, and light blue pants declared. She was Sarah, Ed's bossy little sister.

"Rolf fails to see the enjoyment in this husky-boy can-and-ball game," a boy with blue hair, a yellow t-shirt with a horizantal red stirpe, and blue pants said with a thick, foreign accent. His name was Rolf.

"Plank says, 'Snorsville!'" A bald kid wearing a white t-shirt, blue pants, and sandals added. He was carrying a board with a smiley face drawn on it. The boy's name was Jonny, and the board was his "best friend" Plank.

"Is that blood on that tire?" A girl with blond hair, wearing a black and white t-shirt, and blue pants asked, pointing to the tire, which had a red stain on it. Her name was Nazz.

"Uh, no!" Eddy said, smiling nervously. He didn't really know what the stain was, seeing as how he salvaged it from the local junkyard. He was getting nervous that his scam wasn't working.

"Perhaps the kids require a demonstration, Eddy," Edd suggested.

"Glad I thought of it!" Eddy said. "Ed! Front n' center!"

"I'm on it, Eddy!" Ed said, jumping over the counter and landing on his face. He got up in a second, oblivious to the pain. Eddy handed him one of the baseballs.

"Ed, show these kids just how fun this game is!" Eddy ordered.

"In your head, Eddy!" Ed said. He wound up the ball windmill-style, and threw it as hard as he could. Unfortunetley, due to Ed's stupidity and bad aim, the ball flew right past the pyramids of cans, ricocheted off a mailbox, and hit the face of a younger boy with a retainer, blue t-shirt, and white pants. His name was Jimmy, the neighborhood sissy. The ball hit him square in the forehead, and he went down like a ton of bricks.

"Jimmy!" Sarah exclaimed, dropping down next to her best freind. She shoock him gentley. He was okay, just out like a light, and had a huge bump on his forehead. Sarah then turned to Ed, clearly pissed off. "ED!!! You're gonna get it!"

She tackled her older brother and began pummeling him. The other kids-minus Edd and Eddy, laughed at poor Ed's expense. Eddy groaned, seeing as how his scam was a total flop.

"You know, Kevin's right, Eddy," Edd said. "This is quite possibly your most preposterous plan ever."

"Who's side are you on, anyway?!" Eddy snapped.

Just then, a mail truck pulled up by them. The driver honked to get their attention. Sarah stoped pummeling Ed, and the kids stopped laughing. They all looked at the mailman.

"Special delivery for Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, Jonny, Nazz, and Rolf," the mailman said.

"I'm Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, Jonny, Nazz, and Rolf!" Ed said stupidly.

The mailman tossed a large package to each of the kids and drove off.

"What are these things?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure," Edd said, looking over the package. "Odd, no return address."

"Somebody loves me!" Ed declared happily. He threw his box on the ground, and them jumped in it. Packing peanuts flew out of the hole Ed made in the box, followed by chuncks of concrete.

"Ed?" Eddy asked in confusion, picking up Ed's box. Ed actually dug right threw the box and into the ground!

"Oh, too cool!" Ed said from in the hole he had dug. He then poped out of the hole-wearing a sleek and shiny new duel disk on his arm!

"Whoa!" The kids exclaimed.

"That was in your box?!" Kevin asked in amazment.

"Yup!" Ed said happily.

"You don't think..." Edd started.

Everyone else quickley tore open their boxes. Sure enough, each of them pulled out a shiny new duel disk.

"Sweet!" Eddy declared.

"Intriging!" Edd said.

"Awsome!" Kevin added.

"Cool!" Nazz threw in.

"'Cool', I don't know," Rolf said. "But very shiny, yes?"

"It's beautiful!" Jimmy and Sarah said.

"Pretty cool, huh Plank?" Jonny said, showing his friend his duel disk.

"Hmm?" Edd murmered, taking a peice of paper that was taped to the bottom of his duel disk. It also had 2 little slips of paper taped to it. "I've got a note atached to mine."

Sarah looked at the bottom of her duel disk and saw a slip of paper taped to it. "Me too," she said taking it.

The others checked their duel disks. Sure enough, each had a slip of paper taped to the bottom.

"'Dear Sir/Madam,'" Edd read his note. "'If you are reading this, then let me be the first to say 'Congradulations!' You have been selected to compete in the Battle Island Duel Monsters Competition.'"

Meanwhile...

"'The event is a Duel Monsters competition that will be held on a private island in the south Pacific.'" An eleven-year old asain girl read off her note, while holding her own duel disk. The girl had black hair with a pink streak through it, and she wore a green t-shirt with a red dragonfly symbol on the front, blue jeans, brown shoes, a brown belt, and a brown bracelet with purple gemstones on it.. Her name was Juniper "June" Lee. "'Should you accept this invitation, you must take go to your local airpot within the next 3 days and present them with one of the tickets attached to this letter. That ticket will get you on a plane to San Fransisco, California.'"

Meanwhile...Again...

"'From there, you will go to the docks and find a cruise ship called the _S.S. Duel Monsters_.'" A humanoid male cat (A/N: Think Sonic the Hedgehog style) read from his note, holding his duel disk, sitting on a bean bag chair. He was around 13, was tall, had green fur, white fur around his hands, and wore green and orange shoes.

Sitting next to him in the chair was a humanoid female cat (A/N: Again, think Sonic the Hedgehog style), also holding a note and a duel disk. She was around 13, a few inches shorter then the green cat, had blue fur, long, light blue hair, wore a light pink tube top that showed a bit of cleavage, blue pants, red shoes, and white latex gloves. (A/N: These are those 2 new OCs I mentioned at the begining of the chapter. I'll tell you more about them at the end of the chapter.)

"'The other ticket attached to this letter will get you onto the ship,'" The green cat continued reading. "'The ship will take you to Battle Island, where the tornament will be held. Once there, you will exit the ship, and board one of the many helicopters that will be waiting. You will be taken to one of the many bases along the island's edge. There, you will recive all that you need to survive in the jungle. You will then head out into the jungle, where you will duel others.'"

And back in the cul-da-sac...

"'All wins will be recorded on your duel disk. When you win 10 duels, you will go to the castle in the center of the island and enter the finals. When we have 16 finalists, the remaining duelists will be rounded up and taken to the castle to watch the finals. The winner of the tornament will recive 10,000 dollars in cash. Yours turely, Maximillion J. Pegasus.'" Edd finished the letter.

"10,000 bucks?!" Eddy exclaimed in shock. In the blink of an eye, he ran to his house, got his Duel Monsters cards, and ran tword the Peach Creek Airport. "Battle Island, here I come!"

"Eddy, wait up!" Edd called before running back to his house, getting his cards, and running after Eddy.

"Buttered toast!" Ed declared happily before running to his house, getting his cards, and running after his friends.

"No way I'm lettin' one of those dorks win that prize money!" Kevin sneered before running to his house, grabbing his cards, and running after the Eds.

"Wait up, Kevin!" Nazz called before running home, grabing her cards, and going after Kevin.

"That sounds like fun, huh Plank?" Jonny asked his wooden freind while running and getting his cards and then running after the others.

Rolf sighed and said, "Very well. Rolf will once again partake in one of your bizzar and meaningul customs, and all the while wonder why." He ran and got his deck and ran after the others.

"C'mon Jimmmy, let's go!" Sarah said, running home.

"Goodey!" Jimmy declared in his girly voice before he ran home. They both emerged with their cards and quickley ran after eveyone else. This tornament was gonna be fun...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Well, the first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: Battle Island! Version 2 is done! Oh, and those 2 OCs you saw in the chapter? Those were actually Sonic-The-Hedgehog versions of me and my girlfriend, designed by her. (I drew my own Sonic versions of us, but her's were WAY better). We'll be appearing in later chapters, along with Juniper Lee and many others! And, I give you the author sign up form! 

If you want to appear in this story as an author duelist, you must fill out the following information in your reveiw of this chapter...

1. Your name.

2. Your gender.

3. Your appearence (What you look like).

4. Your personality.

5. A list of your dueling deck. This list must include all the cards in your deck and fusion deck, if you use fusion monsters. If you have made-up cards, you may incude them. Be sure to describe what they do and what they look like (for monsters) in detail so I can get them as acturate as possible. Be sure to make the effects of all made-up cards fair! And one last rule for this; NO GOD CARDS OR LEGENDARY CARDS!! Examples inculde the Egyptain Gods, the Fang of Critius, Eye of Timiaus, ect.

Well, that's everything! Oh, and be sure you submit your request to be an author-duelist in this story via reveiw BEFORE I put the next chapter up! Any author-duelist forms after then will be denied. The next chapter will come soon! R and R!


End file.
